


Predict

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Kissing, Somewhat nasty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ailicec suffers after she is far from the man she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predict

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Ailicec smiled at Repsaj as she remained in his arms. After kissing him, she glanced at the floor. Her eyes widened the minute she saw a cobra. She gasped and stepped back. Ailicec saw Repsaj’s sudden confused expression. She began to tremble.

King Kooh appeared and saw the cobra. ‘’Slithering out of my chamber again?’’ He frowned. King Kooh departed with the snake.

‘’I’m not going to be near another snake!’’ Ailicec muttered. She stopped trembling. She glanced at Repsaj. ‘’I’m hungry. Are you hungry?’’ She viewed Repsaj shaking his head.

‘’I’ll return,’’ Ailicec said. She kissed Repsaj again. She walked out of their chamber. Ailicec remembered the cobra. The memory of the snake’s fangs caused her to tremble another time. *Perhaps Repsaj should be with me. He will protect me from the snake if it appears again.*

Ailicec began to glance at the chamber. *I should be fine.* She looked ahead. *I don’t see the cobra again. I also don’t see King Kooh. I’m not near any snakes now. That’s good.*

Ailicec gasped as she fell into a pit. She winced after her body contacted the ground. Ailicec sat up and saw King Kooh with Repsaj near the pit. Her eyes settled on their concerned expressions.

‘’You were gone for some time, Ailicec,’’ Repsaj said.

‘’I finally found you in a trap for trespassers,’’ King Kooh said.

Ailicec’s smile returned. ‘’I’m not with snakes now,’’ she said. She looked to one side as multiple snakes slithered near her hand. Ailicec gasped again. She heard Repsaj and King Kooh while they gasped. Many snakes wrapped themselves around Ailicec’s body. Her wide eyes were visible. Ailicec wished to tremble, but her other wish was for snakes not to bite her.

 

The End


End file.
